Terrademus
Terrademus is the Makuta of Nuiamort. Biography The Great Spirit Mata Nui created Terrademus 100,000 years ago using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Like other Makuta, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. The Plan When Terrademus discovered Teridax's plan, he pledged to stop it, no matter the cost. Learning of the Creator's Heart, he decided that he would use it to travel back in time and stop Teridax from ever concieving the Plan. Assigned to Nuiamort, Terrademus later learned that it was, in fact the resting place of the Heart. He turned on the Matoran, trying to squeeze information out of them about the Heart's whereabouts. He unleashed his Rahkshi on them, and also infected many Matoran. Eventually, a Toa of the Green named Arbern arrived on the island in a Toa canister. He fought for the Matoran, dispatching Terrademus' Rahkshi and freeing any infected Matoran, including Taruro. This led to a final confontation in Terrademus' lair, a battle which Arbern won. Terrademus was shown the error of ways, and was horrified. As pennance, he renounced his membership of the Brotherhood of Makuta and vowed to protect the Matoran. When they discovered that Taruro was missing, Terrademus joined the seacrh, but to no avail. It was Arbern who found the Matoran, who had found the Creator's Heart and planned to use it to become the most powerful being in the universe. Using the Heart's raw power, Taruro became a being of pure energy, calling himself Maelstrom. He cast a spell of shadow over the entire Matoran Universe, and killed Arbern and every Matoran on Nuiamort. Terrademus escaped, and went into hiding. Several years later, he arrived in Metru Nui. He destroyed all of Maelstrom's enforcers, and battled his way to the center of the city. In the Coliseum, he confronted Maelstrom, and revealed himself. After a terrible battle, Terrademus was nearly defeated by Maelstrom, but the Makuta managed to take the Heart from him. Immediately, time began to reverse, until they were back on Nuiamort again, and Maelstrom was still Taruro. Just as Taruro tried to use the Heart, Terrademus knocked it out of his hands with his ElectroStaff, sending the Heart's energies into a frenzy, in which Taruro was killed. Terrademus returned to the Matoran village a hero. Battle of Bara Magna Terrademus and Arbern led an army of Terrademus' advanced Rahkshi into battle on Bara Magna, against Teridax's forces. They had successfully destroyed half a legion of Teridax's Rahkshi by the time of Teridax's death. After the end of the war, they led the Matoran of Nuiamort out onto Spherus Magna and began mingling with the Agori and Glatorian, looking for a new place to call home. Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Terrademus has access to all forty-two Rahkshi powers. He can also create his own Rahkshi. These Rahkshi, however, are far more powerful and more intelligent than normal members of that species. Mask and Tools Terrademus wears the Kanohi Boranos, the Mask of Winter, which allows him to control the element of Ice, plus all of the powers associated with it, and many more. The mask also allows him to project a beam from his eyes, so that anyone who gazes into them is, if he so chooses, frozen in ice. Trivia *Pictured with Terrademus are three Rahkshi types: Laser Vision, Confusion and Shapeshifting. Category:Ihu Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Nuiamort